


just a little longer

by softbebe



Series: always ends soft [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbebe/pseuds/softbebe
Summary: Maybe it’s just tonight, just walking in here and seeing Hoseok looking so drained and in need of care; maybe that has rubbed off on Minhyuk, because right now he wants to hold and be held.





	just a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> /cautiously puts one foot on the angst train/ ready for the next 5 parts?

Minhyuk knocks, then enters Hoseok’s studio. “Hey,” he says, noting the lack of music playing, the quiet and the immediate bad feeling he gets.

Hoseok swivels partway around to look at him, then swivels back to his computer.

“Hey.”

“Wow,” Minhyuk says, crossing to stand beside Hoseok’s chair. “I really am interrupting, aren’t I?”

“What? No,” Hoseok says, looking up at him, but his chin is still resting on his fist and he looks distracted, not all the way there. “I meant it when I said I needed to take a break.”

“But you don’t look ready for one.”

Hoseok’s in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. His hair is the kind of messy that means he’s run his fingers through it too many times, a sign of frustration. Already he’s looking back at the computer screen, hunching forward toward it. Minhyuk just wants to take him from his chair and lie him down on the leather couch and massage the tension out of him, but it wouldn’t be that easy. Not when Hoseok’s like this.

Hoseok lifts a hand silently, and Minhyuk takes it, squeezes and Hoseok squeezes back. He can tell there’s a lot on Hoseok’s mind, already feels like he’s struggling to get through to him. This isn’t what he was expecting when Hoseok said he could come over.

“Hyung,” he says softly, pulling on Hoseok’s hand.

“Hm?”

Minhyuk takes the back of Hoseok’s chair and turns it around. Hoseok look up at him in surprise, and Minhyuk says, “If you don’t pay attention to me, I’m gonna leave. I don’t wanna just stand and watch you work.”

Minhyuk sees the exact moment mischief steals into Hoseok’s expression. Hoseok quirks an eyebrow, pats his thighs, and says, “Want to sit?”

“Serious?” Minhyuk laughs.

“You said you didn’t want to stand.”

Minhyuk reaches out, drags a finger along the underside of Hoseok’s chin, tips it up and leans down so that they’re nose to nose.

“You’re a tease,” he says, smirking against Hoseok’s lips. “But so am I.”

He bites Hoseok’s lower lip, tugs it gently, lets it go to press his tongue soothingly to the flesh. Hoseok hums and captures Minhyuk’s lips with his own, craning his head up into the kiss. But they’re both lazy; there’s no urgency to this, no real drive.

Minhyuk breaks the kiss, then settles his hands onto Hoseok’s chest, splaying his fingers wide, brushing his thumbs back and forth over Hoseok’s pecs as he considers his next move.

“What do you want?”

Hoseok blinks up at him, deer in the headlights, absolutely unsuspecting. “What?”

“You know, to help you relax and unwind and everything.” Minhyuk brings a knee up onto the chair, squeezes it in beside Hoseok’s thigh, then squeezes his other in on the other side. He holds Hoseok’s shoulders to steady himself, doesn’t miss the way Hoseok swallows.

“A steamy makeout in your work room?” Minhyuk suggests, dragging one hand slowly up the side of Hoseok’s neck, brushing his thumb along the shell of Hoseok’s ear. “I could give you a lap dance.”

“The armrests are in the way,” Hoseok says, tipping his face into Minhyuk’s touch, blinking to keep his eyes from sliding shut. And it’s true, the armrests are in the way, cutting into the sides of Minhyuk’s legs, and the leather of the seat squeaks at the slightest shift of his weight. And Hoseok looks more tired than interested.

Still, Minhyuk presses his lips to Hoseok’s again, too hard, like he’s trying to draw something out of the kiss that isn’t there. And Hoseok kisses him back just as strongly, but there’s really something missing. Minhyuk sucks on Hoseok’s lower lip and Hoseok’s breath stutters into his mouth, but it’s so _forced_ and it feels all wrong.

Minhyuk pulls away with a frustrated exhale, climbs off the chair. He turns and flops down onto Hoseok’s lap, accidentally elbowing Hoseok in the stomach in the process.

Hoseok lets out an _oomph,_ but wraps his arms loosely around Minhyuk’s waist. “That hurt,” he pouts.

“Sorry,” Minhyuk says, wriggling around so that he can burrow his face into the crook of Hoseok’s neck. He means it, presses little kisses to Hoseok’s skin in apology. Hoseok’s arms squeeze him a little bit tighter. Already, this feels better.

Maybe it’s just tonight, just walking in here and seeing Hoseok looking so drained and in need of care; maybe that has rubbed off on Minhyuk, because right now he wants to hold and be held. What he wants more than anything is to go home and curl up together in Hoseok’s bed, where it smells of Hoseok and not of hotel sheets, where the space is too narrow for them both, where he has to imagine that they’d fall asleep with their limbs entangled because it isn’t something they’ve ever actually done.

The silence is a turbulent one. He can practically hear the gears in Hoseok’s head turning.

“Hey… You’re okay, right?”

“Hm?” Hoseok’s hum is sleepy and distracted. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“It’s just that…” Minhyuk doodles a design across Hoseok’s chest with his finger, stalling for time. “You’ve been working yourself really hard. I just want to make sure everything’s okay.”

“I’m okay. I have you worrying about me.”

Minhyuk chuckles, snuggles his face a bit more comfortably into the crook of Hoseok’s neck. And Hoseok’s arms shift just a bit more, strong and secure and gentle.

“Just, if you’re not okay, you know you can tell me, right? Like, before I ask you if anything’s wrong. You can come to me first.”

“I know.”

“And you will, right?”

Hoseok doesn’t reply for a while, and the silence rings in Minhyuk’s ears. “Yeah,” Hoseok eventually says, “I will.”

Minhyuk doesn’t call him out on his lie, just lets Hoseok kiss his forehead. He wants to fall asleep here. Wants to lie on the floor together with their legs intertwined and his head pillowed on Hoseok’s arm. He wants to get a hotel room together but he doesn’t actually want that, doesn’t want the secrecy.

He just wants Hoseok, but he has him right here, but it isn’t enough. He bites his lip, frustrated, irritated, hating how inexplicably needy he feels.

“Are _you_ okay?” comes Hoseok’s whisper.

Minhyuk shakes his head. “I don’t know.” He can _feel_ Hoseok getting worried, can feel the sudden tension in the air, can feel all the questions piling up in Hoseok’s brain and he knows he has to head them off before they start spilling out.

“I’m fine,” he says, patting Hoseok’s chest. “Fine. I just…”

Want to spend one normal night with you.

Want to take you somewhere else.

Want to talk about whatever we’re both feeling right now.

He waits until Hoseok holds him just a little bit tighter still; until the taut, wanting feeling in his chest frays a little bit; until he can start to dull the daydream in his head of them falling asleep in Hoseok’s bed. He waits until all the seductive little thoughts in his head start to quiet and he can see them once again as impossibilities, or at least unnecessary things.

And then he sighs and says, against the pulse beating in Hoseok’s neck, “I just want to stay like this a bit longer.”


End file.
